dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fury of A Saiyan
The land was strange and foreign to them. They had just escaped from their home planet thanks to the help of a group of others. Tarragon and Articho found themselves with the sudden realization that the world they were on was nothing like their home planet. They felt lighter, faster, stronger. As if their entire body was becoming attuned to the lower gravity of this strange planet. As the two Saiyans walk around the planet, they saw its beauty as something truly unique. Compared to their home planet, it was peaceful. As the two make their way through the dry valley they found themselves at, Tarragon found himself at peace, walking alongside Articho. But he could sense Articho's feelings, and he could feel her guilt. With a sharp exhale of air from his nose, he approaches Articho. "Articho, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. There was nothing any of us could do to stop my father's rampage. The things you did, what all of us did, it was the best we could do. You were brave enough to step up and try to put an end to Mato, and that bravery will see you through this." Tarragon speaks up, wishing to try and lift Articho's spirits. It worked, somewhat. It was enough to at least make her smile. Articho could see that Tarragon was at peace, something she envied, seeing how he could find peace in the darkest of times. It's something she wishes she could do at that moment. In that moment, she felt Tarragon's hand hold onto hers, and felt her worries slip away, as if Tarragon was serving as her much needed sense of peace. As they walked out of the valley, Tarragon senses a dark energy. Seeing the emotion fade from Tarragon's face, Articho began sensing the same energy. As the two adapt to a fighting stance, the energy source begins creeping ever closer. But for a few seconds, the energy source stops. But before the two even have time to figure out what's going on, the energy source appears behind them. Before they could react, save for a quick turn around. All they see is a bright light from a massive sphere of energy. As the sphere explodes, it throws the two backwards. As they're sent crashing towards the ground, Tarragon sees Articho grimacing at the intensity of the slide. Thinking fast, the entire world begins to slow down in Tarragon's eyes. As he grabs her by the hand, he pulls her close and holds her tight. "I'm not going to lose you. I'd rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this universe alone!" As he holds onto her, his eyes tighten shut until he opens them once more, the color shifting from black, to glowing teal. As the two near the ground, Tarragon lets out a yell, the outburst of his energy stopping their fall mere feet from the ground and causing a crater that dug in three times from his energy. As the two land safely, Articho opens her eyes. What she could see was marvelous; Tarragon stood before her, his hair golden and flowing like the mane of a beast. The aura around him felt warm to her. As Tarragon gently lets her down, he looks towards the threat, which seemed to be cloaked in a silhouette, as if the individual's aura was blocking their true appearance. As the enemy approaches Tarragon at high speeds, he assumes a combat stance. As the being throws a punch, he blocks it with his elbow, the shockwave from the block splitting the ground between them. As the enemy shakes their hand to relieve the pain, the figure charges again with a flurry of punches. Closing his eyes, Tarragon senses the changes in air pressure being given off by the punches and blocks them by pushing them away from his body via blocking the wrist, negating the energy from the blows and moving them away from him. During this, Tarragon counters with straight punches almost instantly after blocking. He was moving at speeds that the enemy couldn't keep up with, and each punch was making their mark. As the enemy tries to throw one last punch, Tarragon pushes it upwards, placing his hand against the enemy's chest with his two fingers stretched out, before throwing a massive , the energy of the punch blasting from behind the individual, splitting the mountain behind them. But he wasn't done yet; Just as quickly as he threw the first punch, he resets his open hand and throws another, this one completely shattering the mountain behind them. Unable to withstand the injuries taken, the being drops to the ground, the aura fading from them. The aura reveals a being, an Earthling with a dark, remaining aura. As he glares at the two, he falls over, losing consciousness from the damage done.